


The Cabin

by ktnb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktnb/pseuds/ktnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes and finds himself in an unknown place with a man who's very hard to resist. In fact, Jared isn't sure how long he'll be able to resist, or if he'll even have a choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [2015 Supernatural Reverse Bang Challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com). The artwork is by the awesome Coragyps who not only made a great piece to start from, but put up with me missing my original post date like a boss. 
> 
> The end notes contain a content description for anyone wanting more details about the consent involved in the story.

When Jared regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was how much his head ached. As he shook his head to try to clear the pain, the throbbing sensation only became worse, and other aches started making themselves known. His shoulders burned like his muscles were angry with him, and his neck was throbbing in time with his head.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was hoping you wouldn't sleep for too much longer."

Jared froze at the male voice behind him, and more chilling awareness came over him. Literally chilling, in fact, as he realized he'd been stripped, and was sitting on a wooden chair in nothing but his boxers. He realized the ache in his shoulders came from the fact that his arms were bound behind him with thick leather straps, and he was caught between wanting to test the bindings, and wanting to keep still and pretend like he wasn't really awake.

"I saw you move, pet. It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you any more than I need to."

That qualifier didn't make Jared feel any better, and he pulled at his bindings to find them too tight to get out of. Gathering a deep breath, he opened his mouth to yell--and immediately felt something pressed between his lips, firm and barely pliable against his teeth.

"Shhh, there's no need to yell. It won't do you any good."

Jared shook his head hard to try to dislodge whatever was in his mouth, but that just made the throbbing pain worse, and he moaned as the gag was strapped around his head. It was big, and tasted like rubber, and when it wouldn't come loose, he screamed anyway. The noise was sharply muffled and every word was made incoherent, but it made him feel like he was doing something besides letting himself be touched.

"Go ahead, let it all out. I know what boys like you are like," the voice said, and as he tightened the ball gag, he finally stepped around enough for Jared to look at him. The man was tall, but not as tall as Jared, with light hair and piercing eyes that he could have gotten lost in if the circumstances were different. He was smiling at Jared, even as Jared kept yelling, and he stroked Jared's cheek over the strap of the gag. "That's it, get out all that energy. We have all the time in the world."

Jared was tempted to stop yelling just because he was being told to go ahead and do it, but he knew that was just reverse psychology, so he swore up a storm, telling the guy exactly what he was going to do to him once he was free, and where he was going to be beating him first, while tugging at the straps around his wrists to see if there was any give. After a little while though, his throat hurt from making noise, his bindings were no more loose than before, and the man just stood there, smiling at him the whole time, until Jared fell quiet.

"There, isn't that better?" he said, reaching over to run his fingers through Jared's hair in what felt like a smooth, petting motion. "Accepting your fate will make this a whole lot easier." He crouched down in front of Jared, so they were eye-to-eye, and gave him another bright smile. "My name is Jensen. The sooner you accept that you're mine, the better this is going to be for you, all right?"

Jared stared at him, breathing as steadily as he could around the gag. When Jensen didn't move, Jared thought maybe that wasn't a rhetorical question, and he nodded softly. He wasn't in a position to disagree at the moment, and he knew if he behaved, there was a chance Jensen would drop his guard, and Jared would be able to make an escape.

That chance seemed a little more slim as Jensen rummaged around in a bag near the chair, and pulled out a thick leather collar. Jared tried to tilt his head to keep it from going on, but he could only stretch so much, bound to the chair as he was. The collar was like nothing Jared had ever seen before, easily three or four inches thick in the front, and it made it so Jared couldn't lower his head at all. Instead, his head was pushed up, almost at attention, and he ended up sitting up straighter in response. 

Jensen took a step back, looked him over, and let out a low, pleased noise. "God, you look good. You're going to fetch me a good price if I don't decide to keep you," he said. He leaned in close again and Jared tried to hide the fear coursing through him at what that statement suggested. Was he going to be sold? Auctioned off? Where would he end up? Would it be better to be kept? No, how could he even think something like that? His body trembled embarrassingly as Jensen knelt down and unfastened the cuffs around his legs, and the idea to kick at him came a little too late as Jensen stood up and looped his finger into the ring at the front of the collar to pull Jared to standing.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Jensen said. Jared followed closely--Jensen tugged hard on the collar every time he tried to put some distance between them--and they stopped in front of one of the windows at the front of the room. "Look outside. What do you see?"

Jared gave Jensen a dirty look and made a noise around the gag to show he couldn't answer, and Jensen tugged on the collar until Jared's face was right against the window. "Just look, pet. Think about what you see."

With his forehead pressed to the glass, Jared looked outside. There was fresh snow on the ground, and trees all around the front of the property, their empty branches lined with white. It was surprisingly beautiful, but also very cold and lonely. Another tug of the collar had Jared walking again, and he was able to get a better look of where he was being kept. It looked like some sort of cabin, with a big main room. There was a couch, a big screen television, and the chair Jared had been bound to, along with some small tables with lamps. One door led to a small kitchen, another door led to what Jared assumed was the bedroom, and a final glass door led to the back of the cabin. 

Jensen brought Jared to the back windows, and made him look again. There was just as much snow, and just as many trees, and he wasn't sure what the point of this was until he felt Jensen's breath on his neck, and his quiet voice in his ear. "Now, what _don't_ you see?"

Jared shook his head for a moment to try to show he didn't know what Jensen meant, but he stopped mid-movement, suddenly understanding. All he could see from every direction was trees and snow. He didn't know where he was--every time he tried to remember coming here, he got as far as strong hands wrapping around him as he headed from the set to his car, and then everything going black--and it was clear what was missing.

"Do you see any other houses?" Jensen said. He sounded so calm, so in control that Jared's stomach clenched as he shook his head. "Do you see a road?" Again, Jared shook his head, and tears sprang to his eyes, making him blink quickly to keep them from falling. "The closest house is three miles away. There aren't any paved roads for another five miles beyond that. So you can scream and yell all you want, but there's no point to it, because no one's going to hear you, do you understand?" 

Jared tried to keep fighting the tears, but it was a losing battle, and he felt his cheeks getting wet as he nodded. Jensen grinned and unhooked the ball gag's strap, making Jared moan with relief as the ball was pulled away. "We don't need this anymore. I think you understand your position a little better, don't you?"

"Yes," Jared said, embarrassed by how weak his voice sounded. If he hadn't screamed for so long, he could have sounded stronger now, and not played right into Jensen's hands. "Please let me go. You don't have to do this. I have money, I can pay you to let me go."

Jensen snorted, and led Jared into the bedroom. "Trust me, pet, you can't pay me as much as someone's gonna pay for you. A pretty face like yours _and_ this body? I'm gonna have to fight my buyers off with sticks." He pushed Jared to sit on the bed, and unhooked the last cuffs from each other. Jared still had a cuff on each wrist, but his hands were free, and when he saw Jensen reach for his arm, Jared reacted in an instant, yanking out of his grip and shoving Jensen hard against the floor. As he ran out of the bedroom, he hesitated for a moment, glancing between the back door and the front door. While the front door had a better chance of leading to whatever road connected the cabins, the back door was closer, and maybe Jared could find a place to hide in the woods. He bolted for the back door, pushing it open, and cursed softly as he ran out into the snow. It was hard to get any traction without shoes, and the wind pierced his naked skin. He had barely left the cabin behind when he felt himself being tackled to the ground, Jensen grabbing him and pushing him into the snow.

"You know, it's a good thing you're so damn pretty, or you wouldn't be worth this trouble," Jensen said. He grabbed Jared's hair, forcing his head to stay still, and latched a leash onto the collar. 

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Jared yelled, squirming hard to try to knock Jensen off of him. Jensen grabbed the cuffs around his wrists and tugged his arms hard behind him, latching them together again. "I'm just going to keep trying to escape."

"Mmm, you say that now, but I know better," Jensen said. He gave the leash a sharp tug, and Jared was surprised by how much more it pulled at his neck than when Jensen was pulling with his hand. "Come inside easily, and I'll only punish you once."

Jared hesitated, which earned him another painful collar pull, and finally he managed to get up, snow clinging to his body as he walked behind Jensen back to the cabin. When they got inside, Jensen led him back to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed again. This time, Jensen kept the leash in one hand as he unhooked the wrist cuffs, and only let go of it to grip Jared's arms, bring his wrists forward, and re-hook the cuffs together in front of him. "Get on the bed, facedown, and I might go easy on you."

"What, you'll only kill me a little?" Jared said sarcastically, but he shifted on the bed, letting Jensen guide him onto his forearms and knees. 

"I already told you, you're worth too much money to kill," Jensen said. He connected the wrist cuffs to a rope tied around the headboard of the bed, and smacked Jared's thighs until Jared spread his legs, then hooked the ankle cuffs to something Jared couldn't see at the end of the bed. "This is my job. People bring me pretty boys, and I train them to be pets for sale. You think you're so strong," he said, carding his fingers into Jared's hair again. "But you're going to break for me just like everyone else. You're different though."

"Different how?" Jared asked. He shivered a little as his body adjusted to being back inside where it was warm, and he hoped Jensen recognized it as a chill, and not fear.

"I've been thinking about getting a pet of my own, training a boy and keeping him for myself instead of selling him. I haven't found one I really want though… and then you showed up on my doorstep and I think that's changed," Jensen said.

Jared pulled at the rope holding his cuffs, and made an embarrassing whimpering noise. "I'm not someone's pet. I'm a person."

"Not when I'm done with you, you won't be. I might even let you decide, if you want to stay with me or be sold," Jensen said. He ran his hand over Jared's ass, and Jared shuddered and pulled at the ropes again.

"Is this my punishment for running?" 

Jensen laughed, and shook his head. "No, this is the first part of your training, where I see how much pain you can handle. Once I know that, then I can punish you properly," he said. 

Jared sighed, trying to figure out what to say in his defense, and felt a sharp smack against his ass. "What was that?"

"My hand," Jensen said matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, if that wasn't hard enough, I'm just warming up." Jensen smacked Jared's other ass cheek, mildly at first, and then hard enough to push Jared forward on his arms and knees. The smacks started coming faster, spread across his ass, and when Jared tried to squirm away, it only made Jensen hit him harder. Jared heard rustling behind him, and held his breath, nervous about what could be coming next. The next smack was a lot sharper, and Jared lost the fight to not cry out. "Stop, please stop. I'm sorry I ran."

"First of all, you're not sorry, so don't lie to me," Jensen said, hitting Jared again. When his hand dropped to his side, Jared could see a wooden paddle in his hand. "Second, I told you this isn't your punishment. I want to see how much pain you can take, and I know you can take more than this, so stop whining."

Jared braced himself as the blows continued, his hands tightening into fists as Jensen's strikes alternated between hard and light. He pressed his lips together tightly to keep from crying out, or making any sound that wasn't a sign of pain. As much as the initial hits from the paddle hurt, his skin was growing warm and sensitive, and the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. When Jared heard the paddle hitting the carpet, he sighed with relief. "Are you done?"

Jensen laughed and ran his hand surprisingly lightly over Jared's ass. "Do you want me to be done?"

"Yes, of course! This fucking hurts," Jared said, whimpering as Jensen dragged his nails over the skin where he was warmest. 

"I think you're lying again. I can tell," Jensen said, slipping his hand between Jared's legs and wrapping his hand around Jared's growing erection. "You're not hard enough to want me to stop yet."

"Please don't," Jared said weakly, but his body betrayed him with the way he bucked into Jensen's hand until Jensen pulled away.

"It's okay, pet. I'm going to make you feel so good," Jensen said. The warmth in his voice would have been welcoming, almost intoxicating if Jared wasn't bound to the bed, and he turned his head in the collar as much as he could to try to see what Jensen was doing next. He saw Jensen reach into a bag, searching through it, and come back up with a long black cane. 

"Please!" Jared said quickly, shifting hard on the bed. He felt Jensen put his hand on his back, and squirmed harder. 

"Shhh, relax pet. The more you relax, the better this will feel."

Jared tried to relax, but the first strike of the cane across his ass was sharper than he expected, and his backside blossomed with pain and warmth. "Fuck you. I'm not your pet."

"Not yet. Not until you beg to be mine," Jensen said, making it sound like a promise, and the next strike was even harder. Jared could feel the skill behind the swings, the way the marks were laid out on his ass evenly so no area was hurt too much and no spot was left unblemished. Jared buried his face in his hands as he started to cry, but it was out of embarrassment, not pain, as his cock grew harder from the impact. His crying turned to outright sobs as the cane caught him just right over the center of his ass, and then the sensation disappeared and the cane was tossed onto the bag with everything else.

"Shhh, that's it. Go on and cry, let it all out," Jensen said, rubbing Jared's back with soothing circles of his palm. As much as Jared wanted to do the opposite, wanted to stay strong and fight back, he was scared and in pain--but it was wonderful, arousing pain, and while he knew that was probably wrong, he wanted more. Maybe Jensen was right about him after all, he thought. 

Jensen unhooked the cuffs around Jared's ankles from the bed, and turned him in place, nudging and prodding until the rope tied to his wrist cuffs twisted and he could get into his back. Jared's ass was throbbing as he laid down, even though the bed was soft, and he glared at Jensen as he reattached the ankle cuffs to the bed. "Do me a favor, don't go anywhere," Jensen said, getting up and leaving the bedroom. 

For a moment, everything was quiet as Jared listened to Jensen leave, and then he started pulling at the cuffs, tugging hard to free himself. He opened his mouth to scream and-- "Please come back! Please, don't leave me here!" he said, shaking his head as he realized what he was saying. Did he really want Jensen to come back? Ultimately, he realized, he didn't want to be abandoned here. Surely, that made the most sense, and he tried not to notice the relief he felt as Jensen came back from the direction of the kitchen, carrying a slow cooker with what looked like vials in it.

"Are those… novena candles?" Jared asked, staring at the religious figures on the glass vials in the cooker as Jensen plugged it in and set it on the table next to the bed.

"Aww, someone's been to church. No wonder you're so easy to corrupt," Jensen said. He pulled a chopstick out of the slow cooker and poked at one of the candles experimentally. With a nod of satisfaction, he set the chopstick down on the table and grabbed the candle out of the cooker. Jared was so transfixed by how utterly strange this all was that he didn't notice the wax was melted until Jensen tipped the glass, and the wax dripped down onto Jared's chest.

"Holy shit!" Jared said, arching off of the bed as the wax hit his chest. It felt warm and stingy, almost like the cane had felt on his ass, and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he got even more aroused.

"I know, it's intense, right?" Jensen asked. He grinned down at Jared and tipped the candle again, pouring a line of wax higher on Jared's chest, right over his nipples.

Jared squirmed as hard as he could in his bindings, even though it wasn't getting him anywhere. The initial sensation of the wax hitting him wasn't unpleasant--it was like getting into a shower that was a little too hot, and when the initial pain faded, he was left with a warm, relaxing feeling.

"See, it's not that bad once you know what's coming," Jensen said, gazing between Jared's legs. Jared tried to push his legs together, but ultimately there was no way to hide the fact that he was still getting harder. 

"If you're trying to hurt me, you're doing a really shitty job," Jared said, with as much anger as he could muster. 

"If I was trying to hurt you, you'd be in genuine pain," Jensen said, painting another line of wax out, this time along Jared's belly. "You're already learning that not all pain really hurts. Sometimes it feels good, in the right person's hands."

"This doesn't feel good," Jared said firmly, and he scrunched his face up as Jensen laughed

"Go on and tell yourself that, pet. But you're not convincing me, and lying to yourself won't do any good." He glanced down Jared's body, and then back up at his face. "You do remind me though, you still owe me a punishment."

Despite how warm he was feeling, Jared shivered a little on the bed as he looked up at Jensen. "I… I thought that's what the cane was for?"

Jensen shook his head, and set the candle he'd been holding back into the slow cooker. "No, I told you, I was testing to see how much pain you could take. Didn't you notice I stopped once you started crying?"

Jared thought back to the beating, and realized Jensen was telling the truth. "I guess you did."

"There's no guessing, that was the sign I needed to know where your limits are." Jensen poked at the candles with his fingertips before picking a new one, still full of melted wax. "Now those limits can be pushed for your actual punishment."

Jared opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but before he could say anything, Jensen tipped the candle and dripped wax onto Jared's cock, making Jared scream instead. 

"Oh god, please!" he yelled, squirming as hard against the bindings as he could. "Please, I'm sorry, please stop!"

Jensen tilted the candle again, just enough that the wax came to the edge of the glass but didn't pour over. "Since you said please, why are you sorry?"

"For running?" Jared said, but he quickly realized sounding unsure might be a bad idea. "For trying to get away. For hitting you. For… for everything, please."

"Now that was a real apology," Jensen said, looking satisfied and setting the candle back in the cooker with the rest. He reached for Jared's cock, carefully pushing the wax away with his fingers. "I'm glad you said something so quickly. It'd be a shame to ruin such a perfect cock."

Jared squirmed again, but this time it was from a mix of embarrassment and increasing arousal. "Please," he said quietly. 

"Please what?" Jensen asked. He looked down at Jared, meeting his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his length and started to stroke. "Please this?"

Jared moaned sharply and nodded, the pain of the wax starting to fade with how good it felt to be touched. 

"Oh, you don't have to beg for this," Jensen said in a light tone, "but I think you know what you need to ask for if you want to come, pet."

Jared tried to think of what Jensen might want to hear, but the answer didn't come to him until he noticed what Jensen called him again. "Please don't sell me?" he asked tentatively.

Jensen's face lit up, and he tightened his grip, stroking Jared harder and laughing as he drew another moan from him. "Yes, that's what I want to hear, but you have to convince me it's really what you want. You'll only get to come if you're mine, but I think there's still a part of you that wants to be your own person."

Jared took a deep breath. For a moment, he thought he could act his way out of this, but Jensen's hand felt so good, just like everything else he'd done had ultimately felt good, and Jared wasn't sure if he needed to fake desire when it was starting to be real. "Please don't sell me?" he asked again. "You said you'd let me choose. I've made my choice, and I don't want to be sold."

Jensen sat down next to him on the bed as he continued to stroke, running his thumb over the head of Jared's cock and watching the way that touch made his hips arch up every time. "I know you don't want me to sell you. No one wants to be sold when they first come to me." He grinned, leaning closer to Jared with a gleam in his eye. "Are you asking me to keep you for myself?"

Jared swallowed hard, too aroused to do anything but nod and agree, meeting Jensen's eyes so he'd know he was serious. 

"I need to hear it," Jensen said, letting his hand rest on Jared's warm chest. "Tell me you want me to keep you."

"I… I want you to keep me," Jared said. He struggled to get the words out, and his cheeks burned. "Please, I… I want to be your pet. I want you to keep me for yourself. Please?"

"That's a good pet," Jensen murmured, leaning in closer. "Show me you'll be good for me, and come."

Jared barely needed the command, as close as he was to the edge, but Jensen's words helped push him over, making his whole body tingle with the feeling of release. He moaned and writhed in glorious pleasure, begging Jensen to keep him until Jensen stifled his words with a kiss.

"Shhh, it's all right now," Jensen said, pressing his lips against Jared's again. Once Jared's orgasm subsided, Jensen tilted his head, pressed his mouth against Jared's ear, and softly said, "Gilmore."

That word was like a glass of ice cold water was thrown in Jared's face, and he blinked, taking a deep breath. "You--my safeword?"

"Mmm, just ending the scene, sweetheart," Jensen said. He got up from the bed and unfastened the ankle cuffs first, then unhooked the wrist cuffs from the rope, bringing Jared's arms down to his chest and rubbing his hands over them quickly to help bring his circulation back.

Jared blinked at him in confusion, but he couldn't keep from purring as Jensen rubbed his arms. He hadn't realized how sore he was getting until this moment, and he started to remember how this had all started. "Jensen?"

"Hey," Jensen said quietly. He gave Jared another kiss and stroked his hair. "Come back to me. You've been so, so good." 

Jared stretched out on the bed, sensation returning to his limbs as the aches all over his body made themselves more known. He was suddenly aware of how Jensen was fully dressed while he was still naked, and he pressed close to Jensen's body, shivering against him. "Where are we?"

"Cabin in the deep part of Vancouver. I was sort of exaggerating earlier, the cabins are about a mile apart. Still, the perfect place to take a kidnapping victim," Jensen said with a grin. He laid down on the bed and pulled Jared into his arms. "Come here, I've got to warm you up."

"How did you know? This was my idea," Jared said, half remembering and half questioning. "This was basically my idea. My idea was less…"

"Elaborate?" Jensen suggested, filling in the big word Jared's brain couldn't quite process yet. "Yeah, I figured if I was going to give you your most wanted scene as an anniversary present, I'd better do it right."

"Our anniversary's not for another week." Six years was a long time to be together, longer than Jared ever thought he'd get to keep Jensen, but this was yet another example of Jensen always managing to surprise him.

"I didn't want you to expect it. I thought it'd be better if it was a total surprise. I probably should have given you some heads up though," Jensen said, looking a little guilty. 

"Hey, no, this was… I don't even know, I'll have words later when I can think again, but oh my god," Jared said, sliding his hand up Jensen's chest. "I haven't been able to let go like that for a really long time." He got quiet for a moment, thinking, and then asked, "Wait, did you drug me to get me up here?"

"Yeah, and that's something else I didn't take into consideration, how much your unconscious ass would weigh trying to get it into the car," Jensen said with a laugh.

"Where did you get the drug?"

"Where do you think I got it?"

Jared laughed, burying his face into Jensen's shoulder, needing all the contact he could get at the moment. "Did you tell Misha what you were using it for?"

"Yeah, I figured someone should know what I was up to, in case something went wrong," Jensen said. "If I don't call him tonight, he'll come up to check on us, so don't let me forget to do that."

Jared nodded, then scrunched up his face as another question came to mind. "Where did Misha get something like chloroform?"

Jensen held his hands up defensively. "You know, there are some questions I don't need answered, and that's one of them."

Jared laughed and wrapped himself tighter against Jensen's body. "How long do we have this place?"

"Until Tuesday," Jensen said. He ran a hand over Jared's body, carefully avoiding where Jared felt the most sore, and Jared could feel himself relaxing more with every touch. "Four whole days of nothing but me and the snow and trees. Think you can handle that?"

Jared smiled and rested his head against Jensen's chest. He could hear his heart beating, and thought about all the care Jensen had taken to give him exactly what he wanted. Four days would be more than enough time to show Jensen how much Jared loved him. "Yeah, I think that sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Content description: Jared thinks that Jensen has kidnapped him, but ultimately it's revealed that what happens in the story is a scene that Jared came up with and Jensen planned out accordingly.


End file.
